


Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No sex in the onsen, Post-Canon, Retirement, Smut, Victor getting spoiled, Victuuri Summer Exchange 2019, Yuuri being the best husband and Victor knows it, but sex in the ...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: For their fourth wedding anniversary, Yuuri surprises him.In truth, Yuuri still surprises him quite often. It baffles Victor that even though they’ve known each other for years, lived together and have been married for several as well, Yuuri  still amazes him. It comes in the form of little things. How he knows how to make a three layered cake like no previous professional athlete should. How he commands the attention and discipline of their dogs, but is still so soft with them when they do as he says. How he makes Victor feel loved every single day, without fault. It’s in the bigger things as well.Sometimes Victor is all but knocked over with how strong Yuuri is, how much determination and life there is in him. How he can go from shy and unassuming to command an entire arena and demand Victor’s attention with just a simple look, a flick of a wrist. Victor has loved surprising people his entire career, and it's more than wonderful to lean back now, and be amazed by the most important person in his life.This surprise is different though. This is a planned surprise.





	Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to this fluff fest where everything is sickly sweet with some spice and no intrigue at all. This is for the lovely [impatvish]() who makes gorgeous art. I hope you enjoy this and I hope (and think) I got all your lovely prompts in there. 
> 
> Betaed by the lovely [takeitoffhemmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo)

For their fourth wedding anniversary, Yuuri surprises him. 

In truth, Yuuri still surprises him quite often. It baffles Victor that even though they’ve known each other for years, lived together and have been married for several as well, Yuuri still amazes him. It comes in the form of little things. How he knows how to make a three layered cake like no previous professional athlete should. How he commands the attention and discipline of their dogs, but is still so soft with them when they do as he says. How he makes Victor feel loved every single day, without fault. It’s in the bigger things as well. 

Sometimes Victor is all but knocked over with how strong Yuuri is, how much determination and life there is in him. How he can go from shy and unassuming to command an entire arena and demand Victor’s attention with just a simple look, a flick of a wrist. Victor has loved surprising people his entire career, and it's more than wonderful to lean back now, and be amazed by the most important person in his life. 

This surprise is different though. This is a planned surprise. 

Victor’s not sure what to make of it. Yuuri told him that he was not to book anything for their anniversary, like he usually does, and that Victor would get more information closer to the date. Victor is stunned. His Yuuri’s never done anything like this before. Sure he buys Victor’s favorite candy and brings home flowers and overall spoil him, but this is something so big. Victor is both excited and nervous. He’s not sure what it could be, and the more clues Yuuri drops, the more confused he gets. 

“You can pack those for the trip,” Yuuri says one day as they are folding laundry and Victor stops, his blue bathing shorts in his hands. He looks down at them, frowns, and then looks back up at Yuuri who is doing that neat folding of t-shirts that Victor never understands. 

“Do I need to pack the passport?” The trip is in three weeks, and it’s February. Victor can’t think of a single place he wants to bathe that doesn’t require a plane ride. Yuuri just smirks, movements not faltering as he continues to work his way through the pile of clothes. He’s so beautiful. Victor can’t grasp how someone can be that breathtaking in a pair of too big sweatpants that’s originally Victor’s and a washed out college t-shirt with holes in the neck, but that’s the thing about Yuuri. Always mesmerizing, always beautiful. Always surprising. 

“Nope, no need for a passport,” Yuuri says, placing the shirts into his drawer and walking out of the walk in closet, leaving Victor’s fantasy to run amok. Where could they be going in this cold where they would bathe? A spa, maybe? That would be nice. Victor took Yuuri to a spa on their first anniversary and they almost got kicked out for making out in the pools. Yuuri had been embarrassed but Victory was mostly annoyed. Did they not see how hot his husband was? How was he supposed to keep his hands to himself married to that? Yuuri has refused to go to a spa since, claiming neither he nor Victor can keep their hands to themselves while semi naked. No, a spa seems unlikely. 

“I got you this,” Yuuri says one day when he comes home after work. Victor and Yuuri are both retired, but the Ice Castle serves them as a good home to run a figure skating coaching business. Yuri and Minami have both been amazing to boost them as coaches and these last years they’ve even taken on novices. Yuuko has been great teaching them, while Yuuri and Victor focus on the juniors and seniors. Lutz is moving up to juniors next year, and Yuuri has promised to coach her for as long as she needs, free of charge. It’s the least they can do with how open the Nishigoris have been about setting up the business there.

Victor looks up from where he’s reading on the couch, seeing a knitted scarf in Yuuri’s hands. He blinks, frowning as he looks at the scarf again, before placing the book on the coffee table, rising from the couch. He closes the distance between them, taking in Yuuri’s cold blushed cheeks and soft lips. Victor can’t resist as he cups his husband’s face, leaning down to give Yuuri a soft peck on those perfect plump lips. They’re cold, just like Yuuri’s skin, and Victor pulls him closer to warm him up, Yuuri’s arms wrapping around his waist, the scarf pressing against Victor’s back where Yuuri’s still holding it. There’s no heat behind the kiss, just love and adoration, because Victor’s missed him so, even though Yuuri’s only been gone a few hours. 

“You got me a scarf?” Victor asks as they separate, mind spinning a little because Yuuri’s kisses always makes him feel like he’s floating. Yuuri laughs, low and soft, and pecks his lips again. 

“Mhm, for the anniversary trip.” 

Victor’s mind, swimming of how wonderful his husband is to get him gifts, comes to a halt. He reaches behind his back to grab the scarf, looking down at it. It’s very soft, maroon with white stripes and snowflakes. It does, in no way, go with his swimsuit. 

“For the trip?” Victor asks, even though Yuuri just said it. Yuuri smiles that smug smile, that’s oddly charming, and nods, handing the scarf fully over as he pecks Victor’s nose.

The date for the anniversary trip comes and with bags packed after Yuuri’s instruction of comfy, warm and sporty they’re off. Victor stared down at the packing list for a long time, trying to make sense of it. Where could they be going that required no fancy outing clothes, nothing for restaurants or shopping sprees? It’s clearly somewhere north, which also baffles Victor because why would they go on vacation to somewhere where it’s cold? Victor is russian and doesn’t mind the cold, but it’s not his first choice when it comes to vacations. He prefers places where he can have Yuuri in as little clothes as possible, which clearly isn’t Yuuri’s goal with this list. Still, Victor follows, as Yuuri leads them to the train that ultimately takes them to the airport, and boards a plane for Hokkaido. There’s a rental car waiting for them, and Yuuri drives them through the white scenery, snow covering the ground and trees. They make a turn, and go up, up, up, until Victor is suddenly hit with the realisation where they’re going. 

“A ski resort?” he asks, looking over at Yuuri who smiles, nodding. “How did you know I ski?” 

It’s a silly question, and the soft blush spreads on Yuuri’s cheeks only cements what Victor already knows. 

“You mentioned it in an interview once. You were still in juniors then,” Yuuri answers. Victor tries to remember which it was, but he can’t. There’s been so many, too many to keep count of when he said what and how and why. They all blur together and many he doesn’t remember at all. 

“I haven’t done it since then,” Victor says, nerves filling his stomach as he thinks of the prospect of strapping the skis to his feet and swosh down a slope. “I got a sponsor deal when I was fifteen saying I wasn’t allowed.” 

“Yeah, I guessed, since you haven’t mentioned it,” Yuuri says, reaching over the console to squeeze his hand, eyes never leaving the road. Victor adores him. Adores that Yuuri somehow knows when he needs his reassurances and tries to give them any way he can. “I figure we can try. I haven’t done it in a long time either, not since before we were married. If we’re terrible we can just cuddle up in the cabin?” 

“Cabin?” Victor asks, smile spreading across his face by the thought of spending the next few days curled up on a couch with his arms wrapped around his husband, drinking hot chocolate or mulled wine, just basking in each other’s company. He shouldn't. They live together, work together, spend almost every moment of their lives together. This feels a bit different though. There will be no work, no students, no in-laws, no dogs, no laundry to do or home to clean. Just the two of them. Perfect. 

“I love it,” Victor says and has the privilege of watching Yuuri’s smile widen. Yuuri tightens his grip around his hand in one long squeeze. 

“I was hoping you might.”

The cabin is beautiful. Dark timber walls, black tile roof and with large windows. It’s placed with the back facing a wooden area, side around it laced with forest as well. It feels very secluded, for being so close to the slopes. The inside has timber walls as well, and the smell of evergreen and fireplace smoke lingers inside. It’s quite small, a small hallway to hang jackets and put down boots, that leads into an open area consisting of a small kitchen and living room in one. There’s a kitchen island with two wooden bar chairs and a dark red, plush looking couch in front of the fireplace. A staircase leads up to what looks like a loft, probably with a bed. In the back, through floor to ceiling windows, Victor spots a jacuzzi. 

“It’s lovely,” he comments as Yuuri moves into the cabin to arrange their things. “Is that why you asked me to bring a swimsuit, or where you just messing with me?” he asks, pointing towards the jacuzzi. Yuuri smiles, and Victor has to close the distance between them, a desperate need to wrap his arms around Yuuri filling him. They spent far too long in the car without being able to do more than hold hands. 

“I was mostly messing with you, but if you want to wear them-,”

“Nope, not happening,” Victor declares, and Yuuri laughs, bright and joyous. It comes so easily these days, Victor sometimes forgets how hard he had to work to earn it. How the months between when he arrived in Hatsetsu and the figure skating season started were filled with doubt, second guessing himself and learning new things, about Yuuri and himself. Now, Yuuri laughs all the time, relaxed and carefree. Victor adores it more than he can say, that they got to this point. That they are married. That Yuuri chose him. 

“I figured as much,” Yuuri answers, pushing closer to finally press his lips against Victor’s.

Yuuri has rented them equipment and the next day, after what feels like an eternity, they’ve managed to get themselves into the boots, wrestle the skis up on their shoulders and do the strange walk to the slopes, knees slightly bent and hard ski boots feeling unnecessarily ungainly. They click the skis on and for a startling second Victor feels like he might have forgotten how to do it. The skis feels like they’re going to slide away from him and he takes a startling grip on the ski poles so he doesn’t topple over. 

“You okay?” Yuuri asks, pushing himself backwards so he stops next to Victor on the still even ground. 

The minor panic passes and Victor nods. “Yeah, I just thought I was going to lose my balance. It’s been a while.”

Yuuri smiles, nodding and he looks so good, the cold biting into his cheeks painting them deliciously red. Victor reaches over to kiss his nose and Yuuri scrunches it up adorably, joy dancing in his eyes. 

“Okay, feel better now?” Yuuri asks, looking down at Victor’s feet and skis. 

“Mhm,” Victor agrees, starting to move, soon finding the rhythm to push forward towards the lift. 

They ski the entire day, working their way up to the steeper slopes. Victor’s having so much fun. He’s forgotten how much he enjoys pressing his body downhill, the wind biting in his cheeks, putting the pressure at the ski facing down, turning to press against the other. Yuuri’s surer on skis, having gone skiing more in the last few years than Victor has. Victor gets the added benefit of watching Yuuri push down the slopes in front of him, body powerful but sleek as it twists and turns, picking up speed, then reducing it. After spending almost the entire day out, snow on the slopes slushy, they make their way back to the cabin, feet numb from the hard boots, legs cold but backs sweaty. 

“That was more straining than I remember,” Victor says as he sits on the floor, Yuuri pulling the ski boots off his feet. They gave up trying to get them off themselves and planted themselves on the floor, helping each other to pull them off. “I feel completely exhausted. I thought I was still in good shape but clearly retirement has started to get to me.” 

“Yeah, that might apply to both of us,” Yuuri chuckles, pulling off the other boot, placing Victor’s right foot in his lap, starting to massage the arch. It’s so good Victor has to let out a soft moan as he slumps back against the wall behind him. 

“It was really fun though,” Victor says, closing his eyes, reveling in the feeling of Yuuri’s hands working on his sore feet. Yuuri hums agreeingly, pressing his thumbs against the balls of his foot, stroking out from the middle. 

“It won’t be as much tomorrow,” Yuuri says as he continues to pamper Victor with his touches. They should probably move from the floor, because it’s definitely more comfortable sitting on the couch, but neither of them seem to find the energy to move. “I thought we could ski in the morning and then head back here for lunch. In the afternoon I have something planned for us.”

Victor opens his eyes slowly, looking over at his husband who’s moved on to his other foot, hands rubbing determinately, expression soft. Victor has one of those moments where he wonders how he got here. How he ended up with the most wonderful husband in the world, attentive and kind, sexy and breathtakingly beautiful. Who cares for Victor and his achievements, but not his medals and bank account. Who loves Victor for all that he is, not the one version or the other. He’s so incredibly lucky, he sometimes wants to do one of those joy screams, because he feels like he might burst with happiness. 

“Another surprise?” Victor asks, heart doing a double beat in his chest because he’s so, so in love. “I’m so spoiled.” A soft pink blush spreads on Yuuri’s cheeks, letting go of Victor’s foot to scoot closer, placing his legs over Victor’s that’s sprawled on the floor. Soft hands cups his face gently, slightly rough lips pressing a soft kiss to the juncture of his mouth, sending a flurry of butterflies though his stomach. How is it possible that after years together, Yuuri still has this effect on him?

“It’s what you deserve,” Yuuri says, and Victor feels like he’s going to melt into a puddle on the floor. He pulls Yuuri closer instead, hands cupping his neck to press Yuuri’s mouth onto his. Yuuri’s lips are slightly chapped, and taste like the lip balm Victor smeared on his lips on their last trip up in the lifts. 

“You’re too good to me, detka,“ Victor breathes as they separate, resting his forehead against Yuuri’s.

“Impossible,” Yuuri says, with so much conviction that Victor has to kiss him again, and again. 

They cook dinner together, talking about which slopes they enjoyed the most, which they didn’t enjoy and the over all experience of the day. Yuuri hasn’t been to this ski resort before and soon their conversations bleeds over into memories of previous ski trips. When they’re finished with dinner, eaten and done the dishes, they’ve managed to go through most of their joint experience in hitting the slopes and bunking in cabins. It’s grown dark outside, the lanterns lining the small wooden deck the jacuzzi is resting on casting a warm light over the tub. Victor had the foresight to turn it on right before dinner, and as they slip in now, blissfully naked, it’s the perfect temperature. Victor slips in first, Yuuri following after a quick shower and picking up two glasses of red wine, placing them on the table next to the tub, hanging his robe on a chair, before stepping into the warm water as well.

“Mmhm,” Yuuri sighs, leaning his head back against the edge, as the bubbles of the jacuzzi foams the water surface. “This is so good.”

“As good as the onsen?” Victor teases, and Yuuri reaches over to poke him in the stomach, making Victor giggle.

“Nothing’s better than the onsen,” Yuuri protests, amused smirk on his face. Victor leans in, placing his hand on Yuuri’s knee under the water. 

“True,” he agrees, leaning even closer to swipe his nose from Yuuri’s jaw up to behind his ear slowly, reveling in the way Yuuri’s breath hitches. “But there are some things you aren’t allowed to do in the onsen that we can definitely do here.”

Victor lets his hand slide up on Yuuri’s thigh, pressing his lips softly, teasingly, against Yuuri’s skin, right under his ear. Yuuri lets out a small moan, mouth falling slightly open as Victor sucks a mark on the delicate skin. A hand comes up to grip at Victor’s shoulder, the other finding his hip. 

“Mmh. Like- ah, like what?” Yuuri asks, sinking deeper into the water to make Victor’s hand on his thigh slide further up. Victor complies, pressing his lips down Yuuri’s throat as his hands moves to his inner thigh, caressing small circles there. 

“We’ll there’s no ‘no sex in the jacuzzi rule’, Victor whispers against Yuuri’s skin, sucking another mark into that lovely skin. Marks visible for the whole world to see, for the whole world to know that he’s no one but Victor’s. It’s not like either of them let anyone doubt it anyway. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri moans as Victor’s hand moves to the juncture of his groin, so close to where he knows Yuuri wants him to touch. 

“Tell me Yuuri, how many times have you thought about it?” Victor asks, hand caressing up to Yuuri’s stomach, then down his hip and back to his inner thigh. “Fantasized about reaching across that warm water and  _ touch _ . To press your lips against mine as you sink down on my hard cock, the waters sloshing around us?” he kisses his way up again, pressing his lips against Yuuri’s pulse point twice, slow and soft, letting his tongue slip out just slightly to lick. “Or about having me hold onto the edge and pound into me from behind? Holding your hands over my mouth so no one can hear all the delicious sounds your making me scream?” 

“Yess,” Yuuri sighs as he shudders, eyes opening slowly to turn to Victor. His gaze is dark, lips wet and so pink. Victor has to claim then, press his own against them because he loves Yuuri’s lips against his own, how they make him dizzy with love and want and lust. His husband’s hand moves from his shoulder to Victor’s neck, pressing their lips closer together, letting out a needy moan against them. Victor moves his hands too, sliding them slowly towards his groin, caressing teasingly from base to tip when he finds his hard cock, barely any friction at all. Yuuri’s hips buck, desperate for more friction, a whining sound leaving his throat. Victor does it again, wants to tease his darling husband until he loses his mind. Until it flips his switch. 

“You’re so sexy, Yuurischka,” Victor breathes against his lips, caresses around his erection a little firmer now. “It’s always so hard for me to restrain myself in the onsen.” 

“Me too,” Yuuri breathes, eyes dark as Victor looks into them, cheeks deep crimson. Victor adores him. 

“Show me,” Victor whispers, skimming his hand one last time over Yuuri’s hard length before pulling his hand back. Yuuri surges forward, hands coming to grip Victor’s hips as he pulls him out of the tub. Victor is about to protest, claim that the whole idea is for them to fuck in the water, but then Yuuri’s placing him on the edge of the tub. Yuuri’s hands caress from his knees up, spreading Victor’s legs wide so he can kneel on the seating ledge between them. Victor looks down at him, eyes wide as he grips the ledge tight, anticipation pooling in his gut. Yuuri licks his lips, looking up at Victor through those long dark lashes as he grips Victor’s hard cock at the base.    
“Watch me,” Yuuri demands, and just like every time Yuuri asks this of him, Victor can’t look away, never wants to look away. Yuuri’s other hand, the one not slowly caressing up his hard length, grips his hip tight, before Yuuri moves down, flattening out his tongue to lick from where his hand is holding the hard length to the tip. 

“Yuuri,” Victor moans, watching as a small smirk tugs at his husband’s lip, before Yuuri closes his lips around the head of Victor’s cock. The heat of Yuuri’s mouth feels like heaven, and Victor has to grip the edge of the tub even tighter so not to fall off from the pleasure of it. Yuuri continues to watch him as he sinks down slowly, eyes up to watch Victor’s every reaction.    
“Yuuri, fuck,” Victor moans. The cool air makes his skin prickle, making the contrast to Yuuri’s hot mouth even more delicious. Yuuri hums, sinking down as far as he can before he bobs his head up, sucking as he goes. Pleasure is exploding all though Victor’s body as Yuuri sets up a pace, hands caressing his inner thighs, occasionally moving up to pinch at his erect nipples, making Victor gasp. 

“Yuuri, mmh, Yuuri,” Victor moans, feeling his fringe plaster to his forehead. Yuuri’s eyes are so intent on him, lust so raw and Victor wants to fuck him, needs to bury himself inside Yuuri’s tightness and have him come undone. “Please, detka, aaah, I want to fuck you so bad.” 

Yuuri moans around his length, sending pleasurable vibrations that almost makes Victor come, having to bite down on the inside of his cheek to distract himself from how good it feels having Yuuri take him apart. He’s so torn between wanting Yuuri continue to do this until he can’t hold back anymore, until he comes down his throat or on his face, or to fuck him in the hot water, have Yuuri scream his name until the entire ski resort hears. 

Yuuri pulls off slowly, lips pink and swollen and Victor wants to kiss them more than anything in the world. Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov is a drug, and Victor will be high for the rest of his life. Like he knows everything Victor wants, Yuuri pushes up out of the water, pressing his hot body against Victor’s cold one, skin to skin. Strong arms wrap around Victor’s shoulders, Yuuri stopping just before their lips meet.

“You want to fuck me, Vitya?” he asks, in that low hoarse voice that drives Victor mad. That makes him want to leave everything behind and drop to his knees to serve Yuuri for the rest of his life. He grips Yuuri’s hips tight as he nods, drowning in the dark pools of Yuuri’s eyes. 

“So bad,” Victor gasps, letting his hands travel down Yuuri’s skin to his ass, taking one cheek in each hand and squeeze. Yuuri moans, tipping his head back slightly. Victor wastes no time latching on to Yuuri’s skin, pressing desperate lips against his pulse point. 

“It’s good then,” Yuuri gasps, rocking back slightly, before he reaches over to where he hung the robe, plucking some waterproof lube from the pocket. “That I prepared myself for you.” 

Yuuri coats his fingers with it, moving his hand back to press two into his hole. He moans at the breach and Victor watches mezirised, hands tightening their grip on Yuuri’s ass as he watches, spreading his husband’s cheeks wider. He wants to be the one to make Yuuri moan. He wants to press into that heat and wring pleasure out of his husband's body. Wants to come undone as Yuuri comes undone too.

“Please, Yuuri. Please,” Victor begs and Yuuri smirks, pulling his hand out to add more lube to his hand, coating Victor’s cock with it. Victor moans at the touch, reveling in the wonderful way it feels to be touched by Yuuri. He’s pressed down into the warm tub, Yuuri straddling his hips as soon as he’s seated. His husband’s hand finds his cock in the water, lining it up to his hole in practiced movements. Dark eyes finds his, and heat floods through Victor’s body as he watches Yuuri, filled with lust and want and need. He’s the luckiest man in the world to be able to see Yuuri like this. To be the only one in the world to see it so intimately. Yuuri’s expression says he knows exactly what he’s doing to Victor, and how much he enjoys it, and that just makes Victor want more. He feels his cock press against Yuuri’s hole, his love opening up easily, tightness surrounding him as Yuuri sinks down. His gorgeous husband has one hand slung over Victor’s shoulder and the other over his heart as he takes all of Victor’s erection, both of them moaning as he goes down. 

“So big, Vitya,” Yuuri moans, pressing closer to finally seal their lips together as he seats himself in Victor’s lap fully. Victor holds onto Yuuri’s hips tight, pressing his mouth greedily against his husband’s, licking into it like a man possessed. Yuuri moans against his lips, starting to rock in his lap. Yuuri takes him so well, the tightness of his hole giving perfect friction. By now Victor knows just how to angle his hips to get Yuuri to cry out in pleasure, so he does, shifting slightly to press against his love’s sweet spot. Yuuri breaks off his lips with a gasp, eyes black with lust as he rocks faster, making Victor hit his prostate over and over. 

“Yes, fuck yes, Vitya,” Yuuri gasps, bouncing in his lap now and it’s too much, Victor feels the rush of orgasm flood his body with every move Yuuri makes.

“Yuuri, fuck. I’m gonna- aaah,” Victor moans, trying to warn Yuuri.

“Yes, come with me,” Yuuri commands, reaching down between them to pump his own cock as he continues to ride Victor until it’s too good and too much and pleasure tenses in his groin, shouting Yuuri’s name as he comes, stars exploding in his vision as he empties into Yuuri, who continues to frantically bounce in his lap, then freezing, hand continuing to move but now slower, hole clenching around Victor’s sensitive length as he comes too. Yuuri’s body relaxes and then he slumps forward, both of them breathing heavily as they come down from the euphoria of orgasm. They just hold on, heart rates slowing as they find their bearings again. Soft kisses pepper Victor’s clavicle, before Yuuri straightens, leaning in to kiss Victor’s lips softly. 

“We’re going to have to change the water in here now,” Yuuri chuckles, and Victor has to roll his eyes because Yuuri is so influenced by his onsen upbringing. 

“Totally worth it,” Victor says, nipping at Yuuri’s lip. His husband laughs, eyes warm. 

“Totally.” 

The surprise activity the next day threatens to kill Victor. Never before has he been so sure he’s going to meet his demise. 

“Oh my god Yuuri,” he says, for what feels like the millionth time since he spotted the sign from the car. 

“I know,” Yuuri says, gloved hand squeezing Victor’s slightly. Victor guesses he’s also staring, but he can’t look away from what’s in front of him.

“I can’t believe you did this,” he admits. The ski trip has been wonderful, and the cabin and spending time together just them have been amazing, but this, Victor never imagined anything like this. 

“I know,” Yuuri says, and in the corner of his eye Victor sees him nod. 

“Yuuri.”

“I know.”

“I love you so, so much,” Victor admits, heart full and body tingling, because they're going dog sledding. It’s the most wonderful thing Victor can imagine. 

The get to greet all the dogs, all of them siblings named after food. Yuuri is delighted, and Victor takes instagram worthy picture after instagram worthy adorable pictures of Yuuri cuddling and petting Soba, Manju, Yokan, Tonkatsu, Sakana and Monaka. He’s a little bit pouty that none of them are named Katsudon, but Victor promises they can name the next puppy they get that, they currently have two, and Yuuri brightens immediately. 

They strap into the sleigh, Victor resting back against Yuuri’s chest with furs covering him and off they go. The dogs run as the sky turns from light blue to pink to dark, stars coming up to jewel the sky. The cold bites into Victor’s cheeks, his nose slightly numb, but it’s warm under the furs and in Yuuri’s embrace. They don’t say much, simply enjoying the ride through the winter landscape, watching the dogs run. Victor is hit yet again with the overwhelming feeling of gratefulness and adoration that so often fills his being these days. It comes over him when Yuuri shows a new step sequence to Yura, filled with determination. It comes when Yuuri hums as he cooks, swaying his hips slightly, a stray ballet step here and there. It comes when Yuuri smirks, slightly amused, when Victor does his twelve step skin routine before bed, but never teases or taunts. It comes in moments like this, pressed to his husband’s chest looking up at the night sky. Overwhelming and raw and wonderful. 

Later, they will snuggle up in front of the fire with hot chocolate, pressing cold feet against each other’s ankles and cold hands under shirts. They will kiss and laugh and Victor will take Yuuri apart right there on the furs on the floor, his husband panting and moaning and gorgeous. Later they will lay close, draw figures into each other’s exposed skin as they come down from the high of pleasure, whispering declarations of love into each other’s ears, and Victor will love all of it. 

For now, he presses closer to Yuuri’s chest, turning slightly so he can kiss the underside of his jaw, crookedly and a bit off. Yuuri smiles softly, pressing his own lips against Victor’s hair. 

“I love you. Thank you for this.” 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to [impatvish]() for the inspiration, I hope you like it, and to the mods of the Victuuri Summer Exchange event for organising. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
